A Difficult Choice
by charming writer
Summary: Kara & Oliver are celebrating their new engagement but have problems when Kara's one time ex Matt Murdock returns & professes his love for her causing Kara to rethink everything.


**A Difficult Choice**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville characters or Kara Zor-El as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author's Note: ****This's my first attempt at writing in book form so please be kind. The stories set a couple of weeks after "Ageless" in which Oliver & Kara/Linda celebrate their new engagement but they've problems when Linda's one time ex Matt Murdock returns & professes his love for her causing her to rethink everything.**

Oliver & Kara's Bedroom

_Kara asleep alone hears the alarm going off beside her. Turning round she switches, it off then stretches herself out yawning & gets up walking out the room. _

Kent Bathroom

_Clark walks in & opens up the medicine cabinet & gets his toothbrush & paste out. Closing the cabinet up Clark untwists the cap on the paste & squirts some out onto his brush & cleans his teeth. _

Queen Kitchen

_Coming in Kara kisses Oliver sitting on the breakfast bench._

"Morning love"

"Morning honey" Oliver responds.

_Kara goes over to the granite surface & puts some cereal into the bowl then pours milk on top._

"Did you sleep alright?" he asks.

_Taking a spoon Kara sits down opposite Oliver & eats her cereal. _

"Fine yep" she replies.

Clark's Room

_Clark sitting at the edge of his bed ties up his trainer laces then gets up._

Kent Kitchen

_Clark walks in seeing Martha sitting on the dining table finishing off her coffee. _

"Morning mom"

_Martha looks up at him. _

"Morning son"

_Clark pours some coffee into his cup then sits on the middle table bench. Martha gets up putting her one in the sink then goes over to him._

"Okay I have an appointment with Mayor Thompson about my reservations for the town so I should be back later"

_Clark sipping his coffee doesn't hear that as his mind wonders off thinking about Kara & Oliver's engagement. _

"God I can't believe there engaged mom"

"Yeah well it was bound to happen sooner or later" she repsonds.

_Clark looks up at her._

"I know but it's it a bit fast though don't you think?"

Martha replies, "Maybe but if they love each other then who're we to stand in their way".

_Clark nods his head understandingly. _

"I suppose so yeah"

_Martha turns round to leave._

"Alright see you later son".

"Yeah see you mom".

_Martha walks outta the kitchen._

Queen Living Room

_Oliver & Kara are getting the last bits of their stuff together._

"Okay let's go" Kara responds.

_Walking to the elevator the two, of them step inside after it opens up. _

Daily Planet Hour Later

_Perry's standing behind a table. _

"Alright people what is it with superheros huh?"

_He places articles of Supergirl, Green Arrow, Daredevil, Batman, Incredible Hulk, Spiderman, Ironman & the Fantastic Four on the surface as he speaks their names. _

"First Supergirl then Green Arrow now Daredevil, Batman, Incredible Hulk, Spiderman, Ironman & the Fantastic Four"

_Chloe Sullivan at her desk answers him._

"Actually chief Incredible Hulks not really a superhero per say he, more like, bashes people".

_Perry waves his hand at her then pushes the Hulk article away._

"Alright one of these guys then".

_He points to Green Arrow, Daredevil, Batman, Incredible Hulk, Spiderman, Ironman & the Fantastic Four._

"I mean what're they some kinder Justice League or something".

_Jimmy Olsen sitting by his desk answers him. _

"Obviously people are rising up & protecting the streets chief".

_Rick over by him laughs._

"Protecting the streets my ass Olsen their vigilantes".

_Jimmy questions Rick. _

"How so, Rick?"

_Rick shifts forward a bit. _

"They go out looking for trouble & take the law into their own hands".

_Oliver feels angry a bit hearing that. _

"& Ironman & the Fantastic Four just do it for the glory". Rick replies.

"They've saved people's lives Rick". Chloe retorts.

_Rick answers Chloe._

"Revealing their, own identities in the process & getting lots outta it to".

_Chloe replies angrily at him. _

"The Fantastic Four chose to save those people on the bridge which they would've died if they hadn't have. If weren't their fault their identities were revealed in the process. & Tony Stark chose to reveal himself".

"Which was idiotic & stupid just like Incredible Hulk is". Rick pitches back.

_A little away Cat Grant muses over that._

"Mmm I'd sure like to get into his pants".

_Jimmy shifts towards him a bit._

"Hey it's not Bruce Banners fault he can't control his rage. Or the fact army want him as a weapon".

_Rick looks at Jimmy._

"Well then he shouldn't have experimented with Gamma Rays in the first place Jimmy".

"& that makes him a vigilante?" Jimmy responds. "So I suppose Supergirl & Spiderman are vigilantes also?"

_Rick answers Jimmy's question. _

"No they save people but the others are yep".

Chloe chips in. "Even if they save thousands of people's lives from notorious crimes lords like "Kingpin" for e.g. who kills people".

_Rick looks at Chloe._

"That doesn't make them above the law Chloe".

_Jimmy defends Chloe's comment. _

"Daredevil didn't actually take the law into his own hands Rick. He handed Kingpin over to the police".

_Rick turns to Jimmy._

"Still doesn't count Jimmy".

_He looks at Linda. _

"Right, Linda?"

_Linda puts her hands up in defence._

"Hey don't ask me I'm not saying anything".

_Oliver butts in having heard enough of that. _

"Alright people that's enough". "Let's get back to work".

_Everyone does so as an assistant comes up to him._

"Excuse me Mr. Queen. Mr Matt Murdock's here to see you".

_Turning round Oliver sees him. _

"Oh right thanks Lucy I'll take him into my office".

_He walks over to Matt & talks to him. Jimmy notices this. He taps Chloe._

"Hey, Chloe look who it is?"

_Looking up her eyes widen seeing who Jimmy means._

"Oh my god what's he doing here?"

Jimmy replies "Seeing Oliver I think".

Chloe quips back "Yeah but he couldn't have come at a worse time Jimmy since Oliver & Linda just got engaged".

"Oh come on Chloe I don't think he's here for that besides Linda hasn't even noticed him".

_Chloe looks at her working. _

"Let's hope it stays that way".

Starbucks Coffee Shop Lunchtime

_Matt & his law partner Franklin Nelson are having coffee there. _

"Oh come on Matt don't tell me you just came here for a meeting with Oliver Queen".

"I did actually".

"& you didn't see her?"

_Matt flaps his hands up_

"How can I I'm blind Frank".

"Well you could've smelled her or something".

"With what? There were hundreds of women wearing perfumes then".

"Hey don't rat on me man you're the one who left her".

_Matt shifts nervously in his seat._

"Yeah well I had business to attend to".

_Frank laughs at him. _

"You always have business Matt".

_Just then the door opens revealing Linda walk in. Frank's eyes widen._

"Whoa check it out hottie 4'oclock".

_Matt turns head recognising the smell. He smiles widely. Frank sees Linda's ring._

"Oh, oh married or engaged. Damn".

_Ignoring that Matt gets up with his cane & goes over to her. Linda orders 2 coffees from the bar._

"2 coffee's please".

_The coffee guy takes her money then goes gets those for her. _

"Hello Linda". Matt replies.

_Recognising the voice Linda turns round shocked. _

"Matt hey how did you recognise me?"

_He smiles at her._

"I remembered your scent".

"Really? So what're doing here then?"

"I had a meeting with Oliver". Matt says.

_Linda manages to hide her shock at that. _

"Oh right".

_Matt points to her wedding finger which Linda sees. _

"Yeah so who's the lucky guy then?"

"Oliver actually"

_Matt gasps a bit hearing that._

"Really wow you're seriously going up the ladder there". "Hey he's a lucky guy though".

"Yeah he is. But I'm not marrying him for his money Matt".

"Oh no of course not I wasn't saying that. I apologise if you think I did".

_The coffee guy gives Linda her coffees. _

"Here you go miss".

_Linda takes them from him. _

"Thanks".

_She looks at Matt. _

"Apology accepted".

_She's about to walk off but Matt stops her. _

"Hey wait listen do you wanna come over there & sit with me & my partner Frank?"

_Linda sees who he's pointing to then looks back at Matt._

"No thanks but I'm meeting Oliver in the park some other time maybe though. Goodbye Matt".

_Turning round she leaves the coffee shop. Matt goes after her. Frank shouts out at him._

"HEY WHERE YOU GOING MATE?"

_Everyone looks at him for a moment then turn away. Franks mutters under his breath._

"Coming here just for a meeting with Oliver Queen my, arse".

Metropolis Street 

_Linda's walking down the street as Matt catches up & stops her with his cane. _

"Hey Linda listen I hope you don't think I was too forward back there".

_She looks at him awkwardly. _

"No of, course not".

Matt continues" I just got the impression you weren't too happy to see me. Though I don't blame, you after the way I left you".

"You had business to go back to. It wasn't your fault".

"Yeah but I understand you going with someone else though. I'm really happy for you & Oliver Linda".

"Thanks yeah".

_She starts to walk of but Matt stops her again. _

"So when's the wedding then?"

_Linda turns round looking at him. _

"We haven't set a date yet but we're having an engagement party though".

"Yeah I know. Oliver's invited me & partner there".

_Linda looks stunned at him. _

"So you knew we were already engaged?"

_Matt shakes his head. _

"No Oliver just said he was having a party not that it was an engagement party".

"Well then I guess I'll see you there Matt".

_Suddenly her minds cut off when her super hearing kicks in & she hears a woman crying out for help. _

"HELP PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"I have to go" Linda says.

_She quickly runs across the side walk leaving Matt standing there. _

Alleyway

_A man mugging a woman tries taking her handbag of her but Daredevil swoops in down on the railing opposite & spins round hitting the guy hard on the head with his numb chuck cane knocking him out. The woman gasps at what just happened. Daredevil looks at her._

"Are you okay?" Daredevil responds.

_The woman nods her head._

"Yes thank you".

_Daredevil bends down to help her up. Supergirl lands in behind seeing the situation. _

"Hey get off her". 

_She super speeds, forward & pushes Daredevil across the alley. Daredevil lands groaning in, pain around some taken up ground. _

Daredevil: Aww!

_Supergirl looks at the woman. _

"Get outta here".

_The woman tries to protest but she fails._

"But"

_Supergirl looks at her seriously. _

"Now"

_The woman runs off in shock. Daredevil seeing Supergirl's silhouette in the shadows gets up & goes over to her. Supergirl starts throwing incredible punches at him as Daredevil tries blocking & speaks. _

"Wait I was helping that woman not mugging her".

_Supergirl reacts angrily. _

"Yeah right"

_Daredevil's eyes widen recognising her voice just as she punches him again. _

"Linda, wait".

_She pins him against the wall suddenly realising that he knows her. She pulls his mask off. _

"Matt!"

_Supergirl backs away in shock seeing who it is. _

"Oh my god"

_He moves toward her but she backs away more & launches herself up into the air. _

"Linda, wait". Daredevil says.

_She flies off leaving him stand there._

Metropolis Park

_Oliver sitting over by a tree on a cheque blanket with a food basket beside him sees Kara coming over with 2 new coffees. He sees her a little downtrodden. _

"Kara hey you alright sweetie?"

_Kara tries to forget about what just happened._

"Fine yep".

_She sits down beside him & hands him his coffee. He snuggles up against her. _

"So what're you wearing for the party then?"

_Kara talks as she stares off into the distance. _

"I don't know yet".

_She pauses a second then speaks again. _

"I hear you invited Matt Murdock & his partner Frank".

_Oliver looks up at her._

"Yeah well they've done a lot for my company legal wise so I thought I should do".

_Kara looks down at him. _

"Even though I dated one of them"

_Oliver looks up at her._

"Only once & that was ages ago. I doubt Matt's still hung up on you Kara".

_She looks ahead trying to figure an excuse to not have Matt come there. _

"Yeah but I don't know how you'll be able to fit them inside the penthouse with all the people coming".

_Oliver turns his head round ahead. _

"Well we've got the living room, kitchen & balcony so we should be able to do that".

_He looks up at her again._

"Your alright with it aren't you babe?"

_Kara laughs nervously at him. _

"Sure yeah"

_She kisses him on the lips. Oliver snuggles up against her more smiling. Kara looks on worried. _

Queen Penthouse Few Nights Later 

_Everyone gathered there from people at the Daily Planet, Lionel Luthor, Clark & Martha, Bart, AC, Victor. Bruce Wayne, & some ex school mates from Excelsior are standing around talking to each other. AC & Vic over in the corner are watching Oliver talking to people whilst Bart's scoffing down food. _

"Huh I can't believe our bosses getting married". AC says.

"& soon we'll be the fifth wheel". Victor replies.

_AC looks at Victor._

"Nah! Ollie will never forget us. We've been through too much together".

_Bart butts in scoffing down some canapés & looking at Chloe whose with Jimmy & Lois. _

"I know what you mean bro".

_The 2 men look at him. _

"God Bart lay of the canapé's will you? & leave some for the other guests". Victor scoffs.

_Bart turns round to Vic._

"Hey it's not my fault if there good is it".

"Well just don't clear the food out like you did, Mama Kent's fridge". Victor says.

_Bart throws his hands up in the air._

"Hey I can't help it if I burn up a lot of calories".

_He looks back at Chloe._

"Besides I know someone I would like to burn up though".

_AC laughs seeing Chloe & Jimmy close together._

"Yeah well I think you'd have a lot of trouble there pal. It looks like she's with that guy".

_Bart smiles at that response. _

"Says who"

_Then looks round at AC._

"I'm surprised you haven't chatted up Lois yet".

_AC looks at Bart._

"Yeah well I know when to restrain myself Bart".

"Fine more for me then".

_He walks off to Chloe's direction. The 2 men try to stop him._

"Bart, hey come back". Victor whispers.

_Lois, Chloe & Jimmy are talking. _

"Great party isn't it". Jimmy comments.

"Yeah it is. Hey I didn't think you'd come Lois considering its Oliver & Linda".

_Lois flaps her arm at him._

"Please I've been over that ages Chlo. There's plenty more fish in the sea. Besides all I care about now's my job & my health".

"Hey listen I'm thirsty who wants a drink?" Jimmy asks.

Lois responds "Me. I'll come & help you out".

_As they walk away a little Lois turns her head to Chloe. _

"Want one Chloe?"

"Okay".

_Turning round Lois follows Jimmy. Oliver standing, near the balcony's talking to Clark, Bruce Wayne Perry & his wife Alice & Senator Whitman. _

"So how do you know Oliver Bruce?" Clark asks.

_Bruce smiles at Clark._

"From Excelsior we were kinder like business opponents".

_Perry's wife Alice butts in._

"I can see why you 2 were friends sorter losing your parents young".

"Yeah well we've never let that try get in the way of business hey Ollie".

_Oliver smiles at Bruce._

"Unless you go for the same company I do & pip me to the post".

_Bruce flings his hands in the air. _

"Hey alls fair in love & business man".

_Perry talks to Senator Whitman. _

"So how do you feel running for election again Senator?"

"Alright hopefully I'll get in although I have some tough competition".

"Ah with your sweeping reforms you'll be a shoe in".

"Well thank you for the vote of confidence Bruce."

_Clark adds in a comment there._

"Hey I didn't think you & Perry were the type for politics Bruce".

_Bruce smiles at Clark. _

"Oh well there's a lot you don't know me Clark".

_He turns to Oliver._

"So when are we seeing your fiancée then?"

_Bruce looks at his watch._

"It's getting pretty late you know".

_Oliver lies, a little. _

"Oh she should be here soon. Linda's working late at the Planet".

_Perry squints, his eyes in confusion._

"But I let her go early this evening".

"Yeah well I had something else for her to do so. What can I say I'm a tough, boss".

_Bruce laughs at that._

"Let's hope you're not like that in bed hey".

_Oliver slaps Bruce on the arm. _

"Hey!"

"You just keep your opinions to yourself thank you".

_Bruce puts his hands up._

"Alright sorry I spoke".

_The others laugh at that. Matt & Frank come in from the elevator looking round. _

"Wow look at this place sweet man. We can get a lot of business here". Frank says excitedly.

_Matt not noticing really looks around shadows for Kara. _

"Yeah sure come on I'm hungry".

_They both walk over to the food table. Bart walks over by the book shelf coming up to Chloe who doesn't see him. _

"So who'd have thought there'd be great women at this party hey?"

_Taking her hand he kisses it which Chloe looks a little shocked about. _

"Oh pardon me I'm Bart Allen. I know Clark & Oliver. You & I met at the Talon once".

_Chloe's eyebrows rise up. _

"Really I don't remember".

_Bart smiles at her._

"Yeah well it was ages ago so you wouldn't that's ok".

_Chloe nods her head._

"Oh right".

_Bart moves in closer to her. _

"So how would you like to come with me after the party & have a good time?"

_Chloe smiles at Bart._

"Um I have a boyfriend unfortunately".

_She points to Jimmy. _

"Yeah so?" Bart quips.

_Lois & Jimmy come back with the drinks. Jimmy notices the closeness between Chloe & Bart. _

"Here you go babe".

_He looks at Bart._

"Is this guy bothering you?"

"No Jimmy he's just been nice".

"Okay".

"Catch you later Chloe".

_Bart winks his eye at her & walks away from the threesome. _

"So how do you know him Chloe?" Lois asks.

"He knows Clark & Oliver". "We met at the Talon once".

_Lois nods her head._

"Oh right".

"Really?" Jimmy responds.

_Chloe sees his jealous look on his face. _

"Yeah this's the 2nd time I've seen him. Besides he knows I'm with you so there's nothing to worry about".

"I hope not". Jimmy replies.

Oliver & Kara's Bedroom

_Supergirl flies in through the opened window & touches down on the ground. Walking forward she turns her head sideways super hearing voices coming from downstairs. Her face widens in surprise forgetting how late it is. She looks at the alarm clock by the bed. _

"Oh god, the party crap".

_Speeding round the room Supergirl quickly changes back into Linda wearing a criss cross knee length red dress, her brunette hair pulled up, matching red shoes & bare make up on. She stands by her full length mirror. _

Linda: Hmm this'll do.

_Then flies out the window, & lands down secretly near the front of tower building. _

Penthouse Room

_The people there are continuing talking. Chloe's talking to Oliver._

"I can't believe you invited Linda's ex Oliver".

Oliver replies. "They only dated Chloe once". "Besides I invited him & Frank because they've done a lot for my company legal wise".

"Yeah well you know what they say about fiancée's & ex's".

"& I trust Linda that nothing will happen, Chloe".

_Just then the elevator opens & Linda walks inside. The crowd cheer seeing her as Michael Jackson's "Wanna Be Starting, Something" starts playing. Linda whoops dancing to that. Bruce admires her from afar. _

"Now that's a woman".

_Over in the corner Senator Whitman comments on Linda._

"Wow I didn't know she was a Jackson fan".

"Yeah she loves him & Evanescence also". Clark says.

_Matt can't take his eyes of her shadowy figure & Bart, AC & Vic comment about her by the food table._

"She's nice looking". AC, comments.

"She's hot man". Bart replies.

_Victor turning his head laughs._

"You think everyone's hot Bart".

"Well then that's god's fault for creating so many beautiful women".

_Martha coming over with Lionel Luthor hugs Linda. _

"Congratulations sweetie".

_Linda pulls away from her. _

"Thanks Aunt Martha".

_Lionel offers his praise._

"Yeah congratulations Linda Oliver's a lucky man".

_Linda looks at Lionel. _

"Thank you Lionel".

_Oliver comes over & kisses Linda._

"Hey you finally made it".

_Linda smiles at him. _

"Yeah"

"Good there's some people I want you to meet".

_He takes her over to a bunch of people. Frank & Matt talk about Linda over by the food table. _

"Oliver's a lucky sod isn't he?" Frank says.

_Matt not really noticing, just stares at Linda's slim frame._

"He's ok yeah. "I'm goanna go to the man's room. Excuse me".

_Turning left he walks towards the stairs & goes up them holding slowly onto the railing. Frank whispers out to him. _

"Matt hey come back here"

_Frank turns his, head back round. _

"Sod him I'm goanna go find some women"

_Walking forward he mixes himself with the crowd. Oliver & Linda come over to Clark, Perry, Alice Bruce Wayne & Senator Whitman._

"Hey guys. Bruce, Senator Whitman this's my fiancée Linda Lee". "Linda this's Bruce Wayne & Senator Whitman". "You know the others of course".

_Linda nods her head._

"Of course"

_She shakes Bruce & Whitman's hands. _

"Mr. Wayne, Senator Whitman it's a pleasure to meet you both".

_Bruce takes Linda's hand & kisses it. _

"The pleasures all ours Miss. Lee please call me Bruce".

"That I'll do & you can call me Linda".

_Bruce nods his head._

"Very well then"

_Linda smiles at Bruce. _

"Yeah Oliver told me you knew each other from Excelsior"

_Bruce smiles at her._

"Oh yeah what else did he tell you?"

_He looks slyly at Oliver then back at Linda. Oliver laughs._

"Nothing much"

_Bruce squints, his eyes a little. _

"Oh really?"

_Oliver puts his hands up sheepishly._

"Scouts honour"

_Bruce nods his head._

"Ok then".

"Oliver wouldn't betray your friendship Bruce". Linda replies.

_Bruce looks at Oliver._

"I know unless it's business of course".

_Oliver huffs at Bruce._

"Hey who got you outta that sticky situation when that business you brought came alone with heavy debts".

"& who got 60/40% of the company when it was all over". Bruce retaliates.

_Alice laughs at their camaraderie._

"I guess you 2 don't like working together then".

"No we don't mind that but I have my territory & Oliver has his". Bruce says.

"I'm surprised you & Linda haven't featured in the media yet Ollie". Senator Whitman comments.

_Oliver answers him._

"Yeah well we try, keep that private from them".

"Oh you know the media Ollie". "They always get what they want"

"Well it's a good _thing_ I own a newspaper then". "If anyone tries anything I just hit them with law suits". Oliver smiles at him. "Come on Linda there's other people I want you meet".

_The 2 of them walk over Bart, AC & Victor._

"Bart, AC, Victor this's Linda". "Linda this's Bart Allen, Arthur Curry & Victor Stone".

_Bart kisses Linda's hand._

"Buenos Dias Signoretta".

"Don't mind him he does that a lot" comments AC.

_Linda looks at AC then back at Bart._

"Oh really?" Linda says. "So you like Spain a lot then" she asks Bart.

"Mexico more like" "Bart likes their burritos" Victor adds.

"& my food also it seems" Oliver says. "Any good?"

_Bart circles his hand up in response whilst taking another bite._

"Hmm"

AC comments "We were quite surprised you know when we fought out Oliver was getting married".

Victor replies "Yeah it takes a lot to veer our boss off the straight & narrow".

"Hey I'm still the same person you know thanks".

"Guys I'd never stop Oliver doing what he does with you especially when the world needs that".

"Yeah well from what he's told us we're not only one's doing that" Victor says.

"Well I try the best I can. That's all anyone can do". "Would you excuse me I just need to go toilet for a bit".

"Alright then see you soon honey".

"Yeah"

_Kara kisses Oliver then turns left & walks upstairs._

Hallway Upstairs

_Linda walks down there heading towards the bathroom. Matt coming outta it sees her. They both stop looking awkwardly at each other._

"Matt hey what're doing here?"

"I just wanted to get away from the crowd a bit. They were getting too noisy".

_Linda nods her head._

"Oh right then".

"Linda, listen can we talk for a sec?"

_Linda tries keeping a straight face._

"If you want yeah"

_Turning round they walk into Linda's old bedroom. _

Linda's Former Bedroom

_Matt shuts the door as they come in. _

"So what do you wanna talk about Matt?" Linda says.

"Just that it doesn't matter that I know your secret Linda. I won't tell anyone. & it doesn't change how I feel about you & that you don't have to tell me who you really are. I accept you for you & that I needed to tell you that so I could clear my conscious".

_Leaning forward Matt kisses Linda softly on the lips. Linda pulls away & walks round the room panicking a little. _

"I'm marrying Oliver Matt. "You can't do or say that sorter thing".

_Matt walks forward, trying to calm her. _

"I'm sorry Linda I didn't mean to upset you".

"My name's Kara not Linda". She blurts out.

"Ok then Kara". Matt says trying not to upset her more. "I just wanted to tell you the truth because I hate lying to you.

_Kara looks at him._

"What truth?"

"That I love you & have done since we first met". "You're one of the reasons why I am Daredevil".

_Kara's eyes widen at that. Matt slides him with his cane down on the bed. _

"You remember when we dated & I told you about what happened when I was younger & how I had the accident". "What I didn't tell you was that when I was in the hospital I could hear & see outlines of things by radar vision I got". "A while, later I started homing in on my skills & could slide down ledges & punch boxing, bags". "My father didn't even know I could do these because I was scared of what he'd think of me". "Then the night he died the person that beat him up worked for Kingpin". "So I raised myself afterwards & continued homing in my skills so that one day I could get revenge on my dad's killer which I did becoming Daredevil".

_Kara stares at him like what he's aid means nothing. She flaps her hands up & down. _

"& what do you think telling me this would do huh?"

"Let you know the real me". "I've never told anyone before this Kara". "You're the first one who knows". "Not even my close friends know".

"& you think saying this will change my mind about Oliver?"

"You can't marry him on a lie Kara if he doesn't know who you really are".

"Oliver knows who I am Matt".

_Matt's eyes widen in shock at that. _

"He does".

"Yes. & he accepts that". "It's what attracted him to me in the first place".

"Maybe but he's not like us Kara". "He'll never understand that".

_Kara stands up & lies a little about Oliver to Matt._

"There's a lot about Oliver you don't know Matt". "& he does understand me".

_Turning round she storms angrily outta the room. _

Hallway

_Kara storms angrily down the corridor accidentally bumping into Oliver._

"Wow hey sweetie you alright?" "Everyone's wondering about you".

"Sorry yeah I was just touching my face up" Kara says.

"Oh right well come in the bedroom I've your engagement present".

_Kara scrunches her face up a bit. _

"What's that?"

"Come on I'll show you". "Don't worry it's not bad".

_Taking her hand he leads her into their bedroom. _

Oliver & Kara's Bedroom

_Coming in Oliver goes over & picks up an envelope off, off the dressing table. He hands it to Kara. Opening it up her eyes goes wide, in shock when she sees what contents, are inside it. _

"The Daily Planet"

_She lifts her head up in confusion. _

"You're giving me the deeds to the Daily Planet".

"When you marry me you said you don't want all my money that you wanna strike out on your own which's why I've done this encase anything happens to us then you'll have money of your own to buy a place & still be able to work". "Besides I've got loads of businesses so I'm not worried about having this one & you know the paper like the back of your hand anyway".

_Kara paces the room._

"So that's what your meeting with Matt was about earlier on?"

"Yeah he gave me the papers". "All you have to do's sign it & the place's your's".

_Kara paces the room more a little angry._

"I can't have the Daily Planet Oliver you know that". "I'd be in the public eye". "If people fought out I'm Supergirl I wouldn't be able to carry on saving people". "Besides I like what I do already". "If anyone became, CEO it should be Perry".

"I just wanted you to have something of your own Kara".

_Coming up Kara looks directly at Oliver._

"No you want to show everyone your fiancée owns a multi million dollar newspaper & not that she's a tabloid researcher". "Well if that's how its goanna be then you can forget about me marrying you Oliver".

_Oliver puts his hands on hers._

"I'm sorry ok". "I didn't mean to do that I just wanna protect you Kara".

"Yeah well I'm big enough to do that on my own thank you".

_Turning round she walks out the room leaving Oliver with his head hung thinking about what he just did. _

Chloe's Desk Next Day

_Chloe's stares at Linda shocked at what she's just said. _

"Matt Murdock said he loved you & kissed you?" "I don't believe it". "& Oliver nearly gave you the Daily Planet?"

_Linda slumps down in front of her._

"Yeah I know". "I don't know what to do Chloe".

"Well you're marrying Oliver obviously".

"Yeah but I didn't think Matt would come back & now he has I'm all mixed up".

"Well maybe you have some left over feelings because you never properly said goodbye". "Maybe you need to do that before you can move on".

_Linda nods her head at Chloe._

"Hmm"

Starbucks Coffee Shop Opposite Daily Planet

_Matt Murdock's sitting on a table outside waiting for Kara reading an old brail article on Supergirl's back story. Hearing some heels clicking & smelling a familiar scent he looks up seeing her outline standing in front of him. _

"Kara hey you look great".

_Pulling the chair opposite him out Kara sits down on it. _

"It's Linda in public Matt". "That's what everyone knows me as".

_Matt puts his hand up a bit. _

"Right sorry about that" "So what did you call me here for then?"

"I want to apologise for the way I acted last night".

_Matt leans forward a bit._

"You don't have to Linda". "I shouldn't have said or, did what I did to you".

"You were just saying how you felt". "I had no right having a go at you for that".

"So where do we go from here then?"

_Linda shifts in her seat a bit._

"Nowhere I'm still, marrying Oliver Matt but I need to say goodbye to you before I do that".

_Matt hangs his head in dismay. _

"Oh right".

_Leaning forward Linda places her hand on Matt's cheek & kisses him passionately for a sec. Pulling away she, looks straight at him. _

"Goodbye Matt".

_Getting up outta her chair she walks off leaving him there._

Queen Penthouse

_Sitting on the couch Oliver's looking at some papers. Looking up he sees Kara standing in front of him. Putting his papers aside him, Oliver pulls Kara down on top of him. Pushing some blonde hair away Oliver kisses her softly on the lips. _

"You ok?"

_Kara looks at him a little guilty like._

"Sure yeah" "Oliver listen I have something to you".

_Oliver smiles at her._

"What's that?"

_Kara pauses a second then tells him what she says._

"Matt Murdock professed his love for me & kissed me".

_Seeing her truthful face Oliver pushes Kara away & braces himself outta his seat. Turning round he looks at her shocked._

"He did what when?"

_Kara looks down a bit._

"Last night at the engagement party"

"So you lied then". "You didn't go to the bathroom".

_Kara gets up then._

"No I didn't". "I was goanna go but he wanted to talk to me".

"About loving you hmm"

"Yes".

_Oliver walks round the room fingering his hair. _

"That son of a bitch" "How dare he".

_He turns towards Kara._

"So is that the real reason you declined my offer of giving you the Daily Planet?"

_Kara shakes her head._

"No I declined it for the reasons I said". "Matt had no influence in it".

_Oliver comes forward to her. _

"Ok then did anything else happen?"

_Kara nods her head._

"Yes". "Matt knows that I'm Supergirl".

_Oliver turns his face side wards a little._

"How?"

"I fought him earlier this week after I thought he was trying to mug a woman".

"Why did you do that?"

_Kara pauses again thinking about whether to tell him or not. _

"Because Matt Murdock's Daredevil".

_Oliver looks surprised at that._

"Really? Wow" "Do you love him?"

_Kara shakes her head again._

"No I told him that & that I was marrying you". "We said goodbye & that's it".

_Oliver paces round the room again then comes back to her. _

"When?"

"Earlier on today" Kara says.

"Why did you tell me this?"

"Because I wanna be honest in this relationship & have no lies".

"& nothing else will come of this?"

"Absolutely" Kara said.

_Oliver nods his head._

"Ok then".

_He hugs Kara possessively & rests his head against her shoulder. The camera holds on shifting between them. _

The End


End file.
